guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Words of Comfort
This might be useful for a Martyr monk. Luthien Eniriel 16:44, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Each of the heals is a separate value, unlike skills where the numbers merge. (Dwayna's Kiss, Signet of Rejuvenation, and such.) Think Overload vs Mind Element for another example. With Overload, the damage becomes a single packet, and with Mind spells, it works as two. This normally doesn't matter, but with Revitalize, for some reason, the second, conditional heal isn't boosted. Not tested, but I'd imagine it only triggers Scourge Healing once. Merengue 19:38, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :it prolly only triggers once. Scourge only affects heals directly cast, and the secondary effect is prolly considered "linked to the skill" not to the cast. That's prolly why revitalize won't work on it.(Not a fifty five 23:03, 23 September 2006 (CDT)) Dwayna's Kiss for conditions instead of hexes... I guess it is to deal with conditions that are applied continously such as apply poison.--Life Infusion 19:14, 28 September 2006 (CDT) : Or if you're a monk who prefers to heal through conditions. --Carmine 21:20, 18 October 2006 (CDT) ::Note also that Dwayna's Kiss is only other allies, while this could be used on yourself, like what Luthien said with a Martyr monk. It wouldn't be a staple of the build, but could be useful. DancingZombies 21:04, 22 October 2006 (CDT) :::Another subtle difference between this and Dwayna's Kiss is that the latter's bonus healing applies for each enchantment or hex, whereas by the wording of this it only triggers once no matter how many conditions you have on you RossMM 20:05, 14 January 2007 (CST) On a primary healing monk (PVE), do you think this is skill is better at 12+ than a dismiss/mend conditions at a lower prot spec? --Bellis 21:32, 7 April 2007 (CDT) This is just a joke compared to Healing Whisper -- Fexghadi 05:59, 29 May 2007 (CDT) :Some people may want the extra range instead of healing power... although I agree with that comment. --Kale Ironfist 06:22, 29 May 2007 (CDT) ::Sure, if you're using healing whisper as your only powerful healing, you won't be able to save a member who's too far for that spell, but Healing Whisper + Healer's boon is worth a WoH without the condition of the target being under 50% max health. Love adrenal wammo with Succor so much *_* -- Fexghadi 07:06, 29 May 2007 (CDT) Scourge Healing Do u get hit twice or once when conditional heal is satisfied? M s4 11:49, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :Read the above comms maybe? -- Fexghadi 05:56, 29 May 2007 (CDT) ::No one actually tested that --Gimmethegepgun 07:09, 29 May 2007 (CDT) :::Read the above commentaries (seems I'm repeating meself) -- Fexghadi 07:48, 29 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Above it says "prolly" (probably) meaning no one has tested it yet --Gimmethegepgun 14:30, 29 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Yes, you get hit twice. I've used it in the Deep. 18:28, 18 July 2007 (CDT) Hero Usage Anyone have any idea why my Tahlkora CONSISTENTLY uses this instead of Word of Healing, despite the fact that WoH is prioritized on her bar? Even if the target is conditionless and under 50% health, she will use this before WoH - in fact, she will ONLY use WoH AFTER casting this skill. Anyone have a clue as to why? Is there something in the AI that I'm missing, or did she just donate her brain to Dunkoro? Qing Guang 07:34, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :No, heroes simply don't have brains. There are so many skills that heroes don't use properly, that I've stopped counting/caring. I just strap on some build I made and see if they keep me alive with it. If they do, I'm happy and I don't care about the rest.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 07:38, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, but the freaky thing is that she's never done this before. It only started like a month or so ago, and it only happens on my Elementalist's Tahlkora, despite the fact that all my hero monks run EXACTLY THE SAME BUILD.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Qing Guang ( ) 09:29, 17 April 2009 (UTC). :::Ok, that is very weird (btw sign!). I haven't got a clue why that would happen.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:03, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Whoops, thought I did. That's what I get for posting in the middle of the night... Qing Guang 16:15, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I advise giving them merely WoH for heals, something like WNWN or PDrain for Energy, and some cheap prots (SHands, Guardian), and Remove Hex/similar/empty slot. Prots prevent the need for more than just WoH, and WNWN/PDrain provides energy to prot. Hex removal is always good, because Hexes are not. This will also prevent the useless casting of Words of Comfort, since the hero doesn't even have WoC. Life is wonderful, no? :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:44, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::y do u even have this AND WoH??? both r spam heals and u only need 1... and WoH is clearly better. Just drop this and put a more useful skill on your bar - Rabus 01:45, 19 April 2009 (UTC)